


Jealousy? It's More Likely Than You Think

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, Short, but not really lol, eliot gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Quentin stopped himself from laughing, even if it was utterly ridiculous, so Eliot wouldn’t feel judged.“Not jealous per se, just not particularly thrilled at the idea of you getting dressed up for someone else, when you won’t put in that much effort for me.”





	Jealousy? It's More Likely Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> And I couldn't actually go with the who jealous, jealous thing, 'cause I need that fluffness yo, so this happened.

Quentin had an important meeting, well it was more of a job interview than anything, so his anxiety might have been getting the best of him. But he could do this, what was the worst that could happen? Not getting the job? He already didn’t have the job, so there was no problem there. Trying to remember his therapist’s advice and his coping mechanisms, while at the same time reciting the speech he had prepared for the interview, he also looked for the perfect clothes.

 

Eliot could have helped, but no, he just stared at him while looking bored and mildly miffed, for whatever reason. He was just sitting on their bed, staring. It was starting to get on Quentin’s nerves.

 

“You’re being very helpful, thanks.”

 

“Well, you’re a grown boy, you can pick your own clothes. If you need help getting them off, then I’ll help.” 

 

“I don’t get why you’re acting like this, did I do something?” Quentin asked sincerely, looking right into Eliot’s eyes.

 

At that Eliot did look slightly guilty, and sighed dramatically, flopping onto their bed, “It’s just that you…”

 

“That I? What?”

 

“You don’t usually spend this much time dressing up for our dates, or at all really.”

 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Quentin stopped himself from laughing, even if it was utterly ridiculous, so Eliot wouldn’t feel judged.

 

“Not jealous per se, just not particularly thrilled at the idea of you getting dressed up for someone else, when you won’t put in that much effort for me.”

 

“Eliot, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you, you just think I’m being dramatic.”

 

“No! I mean yeah you are, but that’s not what I meant. You’re an idiot if you think I don’t put even more thought into what I should wear when I go out with you. But, hm, then I get too nervous to wear anything that might look weird, or not like myself. And I get too self-conscious, especially when you always look... _ like that _ . So I revert to what I usually wear anyway, y’know? With this interview, I know I gotta look professional, which at least helps with what kinda clothes I should wear?” Quentin was rambling, as he often did, unable to stop. Hands frantically moving as he spoke, it honestly looked like he was doing magic, and Eliot just looked at him, with a fondness that always made Quentin’s heart jump in his chest.

 

Getting up, Eliot walked towards him, and put one of his hands on Quentin’s chest and the other on his neck, “I get it, Q. I love you too.”

 

Blinking twice, still processing the words, Quentin went on his tiptoes and kissed Eliot. It was urgent at first and messy, but then they were basically smiling more than kissing, and it felt nice - until their teeth clacked together, which hurt and made them take a step back.

 

“Ok, I’ll help you get dressed up. If, after you get home, you let me take them off.”

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
